A light in the dark
by XxDr.PsychexX
Summary: Victoria knew what she saw. Renfield is working for his master. A spark?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She saw a wolf. She knew she had seen one. Not that she had expected anybody to believe her. Well, that's not entirely true. Originally, she had expected the other witnesses to testify along with her. But when she'd become the only one to be brought back from the scene of the crime raving mad, she knew where her destiny lie.

On her ward, most days were pretty quiet, unlike the men's ward, which was always noisy. The sanatorium was a nice home. Though most did not like to admit it. It was quiet, all of her needs were met, and there was a lot to keep her occupied. She gathered that most didn't like their freedom taken away from them. But if they stayed quiet and nonviolent, they would have more freedoms.

She had even found herself a job, delivering food on the men's ward. Of course she had to wear on of those wretched metal cages over her head, however she didn't mind. As like most women in her early twenties, she enjoyed seeing her choices in men.

As soon as her dear fiancé Christopher heard the news about her institutionalization, he had left all hopes of marriage and abandoned her, just as her family had. She hadn't heard a word from them since the incident, all of those couple of years ago.

She had come from a small town on the boarder of Scotland. But she was not simple. She was beautiful, feisty, and kind to all people. Perhaps that is why she didn't mind being institutionalized as much as others would.

All in all, she had a generally pleasant time at the institution. And as long as she kept up her story, she could remain in the care of Dr. Seward, and live a happy life. The only problem was that only one life suffered her. Her romantic life. Most of the men are so affixed on their insanity, that they had no time or place for a woman in their lie. But she kept her chin up and hoped for the best. She knew that god would answer her prayers someday.


	2. Chapter 1 the new patient

**Chapter 1**

She had just finished her sewing when Mr. Tanker, one of the attendants, unlocked the door to her cell and came in.

"Good evening Victoria how are you today?"

"Excellent. I just finished my cross-stitch. See?" he came over and viewed her work.

It was the Lord's Prayer with a boy Shepard leading a flock of lambs. Mr. Tanker wasn't one for woman's work, but he could tell that she was very talented.

"What a beautiful work of art, Ms. Atkinson." He said patronizing her slightly.

: Here, I'll get you a nice frame for this, while you get started with your work." He said in his thick London accent, which was so think that even Victoria had problems understanding him. It was ironic to see Mr. tanker pick up her cross stitch with such care, for he was a large man standing well over three heads taller than Victoria, and far more wider. Victoria exited the opposite way Mr. Tanker came in.

She eventually mad her way to the center of the Kirk bride building where the kitchen was. The hospital was set up with a long center, with two even longer wings facing each other, connected to both sides of the middle building. Picking up the carts of food, she quickly made her way to the medieval and ominous double doors that lead to her entry way into the men's ward.

The shrieks were overwhelming to Victoria. No matter how many times she passed through these halls, she never got used to the other patients screams. The people in the cells got food first, since they were paying extra money to be put in a cell, where the people in various punishments, treatment and people too poor to afford a cell got theirs last. And the people who couldn't get fed, well, they just suffered through.

"We've got a new patient Victoria, a real nut." Said Mr. Barker, one of the guards. Mr. Barker hated his job and was no-nonsense towards the patients. Victoria didn't agree with the way he treated the patients more like animals than men. And she especially didn't like the way he treated her. But she felt it better to have more friends than enemies. So whilst she fought against him, she still pretended to tolerate his actions as much as possible.

Victoria asked Mr. Barker if she could see the new patient in cell one after her shift was over with.

"Great! I love meeting new people." She said, more to herself than Mr. Barker.

"I know you do" he said, looking at he with only one thing on his mind.

"You know Victoria, you must be one of the most beautiful-" she rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Mr. Barker! I have refused you before, and I will refuse you again! Don't you ever learn?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Atkinson.: I just can't help myself. Ever since my wife left me, and you are simply gorgeous."

"It is obvious that you cannot control yourself. I suggest you seek help."

"Listen Ms. Atkinson, I'll get to you one of these days, one day when we're all alone, and I have access to the Medicinal cabinet. It'll be the best night of your young life." He said, grabbing her by the waist rather fiercely.

"Let go of me, Mr. Barker!"

His deep voice rumbled out laughter.

"Now give us a kiss!" she knew better than to cry out for help. It would just draw in the hoard of abusive tenants.

His dry, chapped lips pressed hard against her own.

"Now, how was that?"

"Not so bad." She lied. She didn't want the slap of his calloused hand against her face, which she felt so many times before. She was tired of always suffering the consequences of fighting Mr. Barker. Now, she just wanted to give into him. As soon as Mr. Barker began to draw nearer, a raspy voice shouted from the first cell.

"That isn't very gentlemanly of you now is it?"

"And what's a nut like you to judge me?" he growled, walking up to the cell."

"I just ask that you treat this young lady with the respect she deserves." The unknown man said."

"I'll treat that bitch right how I want!" he said, grabbing the short, broad man by the collar. I'm sorry sir, I meant no offense." He said in a gravely voice.

"In fact, if you think you'll treat the lady any better, why don't you take care of her yourself, hell, why don't you stay the night?" Barker shouted, shoving Victoria into the cell with the little man. Locking the cell door, Mr. Barker stormed off.

"Are you all right my dear?" the strange man asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Mr.-?"

"Renfield. R.M. Renfield." He said.


	3. Chapter 2Great Friends

"Come, sit on my bed and recover from this nasty shock."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I've gotten this job."

"A lady should never have to work."

"Well I personally disagree with that tradition Mr. Renfield." She said, feeling personally offended by this statement.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just think a lady should have the option." Renfield explained further.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Renfield; I'm just so flustered by this event that I'm losing my composure." She said, beginning to sob.

Renfield put his arm around her.

"Now Now, I'll have none of that now. I know for a fact that you're a strong woman. You don't want to let yourself loose in front of a perfect stranger, do you?" she tried to hold back her tears.

"I suppose you are right, Mr. Renfield." She stood up and looked towards the barred window.

"Full moon. It's been exactly one month since it happened." She said to herself.

"Since what happened?" Renfield asked curiously racing up behind her. Victoria sighed.

"Since the incident that landed me in this wretched place." She said angrily, looking down at the floor.

"Explain it to me. We might have something in common."

"Exactly one month age, I witnessed a murder."

"I know what I saw. Even if no one believes me." She inhaled.

"The official report was murder by knifes and teeth. But I know what I saw. I saw a wolf attack a man. I was the only witness. After the wolf attacked I saw him transform into a man and then back into a wolf when he saw me, then he ran off. Now I know what I saw, mind you, I'm not mad. And I don't have much of an imagination. But no one wanted to believe me. They figured I'd seen Thomas Brown, the local madman." She said. Renfield, concentrating on her story, rubbed his stubbly facial hair.

"Now while Thomas brown does look rather hairy and animal like, it was not him. I saw a _wolf!"_ she said, finalizing her story with a slight huff. Renfield sighed, looking into he deep blue eyes.

"Well Victoria, while the general population would come to believe you're mad, and I can understand why, I have had so many strange goings on in the last year of my aging life that I cannot help but agree with your side of the crime. Call me mad, but I concur with you." He said softly.

"Now my dear friend, I have given you all of my personal information, now you must give me yours." Renfield backed up a bit from her and crossed his arms.

"Well-I- uh…I'd really rather…" he began avoiding Victoria's eye.

"Mr. Renfield, if you are uncomfortable explaining your past then by all means, don't explain it." Victoria said. But I'll figure it out someday, she thought.

"Mr. Renfield, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be spending the night here."

"You will?" he asked, rather shocked.

"Won't somebody come to your rescue shortly?" he asked.

"Oh no, they leave me here until the day crew comes to bring me back to my ward."

"So I take it this happens quite often."

"Correct. Many times before. About twice a week." She said.

"my god. Well I am here to let you know that anytime this happens again, my cell is welcome to you." He said, stepping closer to Victoria. And Victoria followed suit.

"Thank you Mr. Renfield. I think we will become great friends."


End file.
